


Dance For You: Part II

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Hot, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: It's only going to get hot and steamy from here. Can Byleth handle the heat?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Dance For You: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Ole ole ole ole! It's getting Hot Hot Hot! I don't believe I have any spoilers in this work, but the next one definitely will. As I have explained from the last part of Dance For You, whichever boy got love in that one, the other was getting love in this one. It is officially time for Felix to get his just desserts. Hopefully, I've done him justice. Enjoy!
> 
> Until next time Goldee's!

Claude stood up quickly to attempt to stand in front of the sticky mess he made with the professor just a few minutes before. He was still coming down very slowly from the high he was just on. He could tell that Felix was annoyed. In all reality, he could care less about Felix’s feelings. And yet, he knew he would get an earful from the professor if things go wrong here. There wasn't enough to plan out an excuse. Felix was still standing by the doors with his hand on his hip. 

“What’s the problem? What is she coming back for more of?” Claude didn't answer for a second. Just a second. He looked around the room and figured his best bet would be the fruit. 

“I just brought Teach some produce to attempt to get out of doing this White Heron Cup. I was wondering if she wanted some more,” Claude said, picking up the basket. “What brings you here so late?” Felix had a slightly annoyed look on his face. Deep in the pit of his stomach he knew, Claude was hiding something. And he knew who it was about.

“Where is the professor now?” Claude scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Ah, I believe she was heading off to the Sauna.”

“At this hour? Why?”

“Who knows? She wanted to relax? Why are you pestering me with questions? You never answered why you stopped by.” Felix removed his hand from his hip and folded his arms. Even though Claude confirmed what he saw, it did not satisfy his doubt.

“I saw the Professor scurrying over to the sauna.”

“See, I told you.”

“Something was off. And I know that you are hiding something that went on in here.” Claude swallowed hard. He wasn’t prepared for confrontation from anyone at this time, well he wasn't expecting to get where he did with the professor either. “What happened?”

“I dropped some fruits on the floor and stepped on one of them. So I was cleaning it up.” 

“Is that why the Professor’s coat is on the floor and she was wearing yours to the sauna?” Claude stiffened up. He tried very hard to not look guilty as he looked over at the coat on the ground beside the desk. He let out a nervous laugh.

“When I dropped the fruit, Teach came to help me pick them up and I stepped on one. It sprayed her. She didn't want to appear before Rhea all messy so she wanted to go to the sauna. So I offered her my overcoat to wear since it's nighttime and the air can be chilly.” Felix knew that Claude wasn't going to give up and information unless forced too. There wasn't any time to shock him for answers so he could only do one thing, find out from the source himself.

“Make sure you clean it up properly. I don't want the classroom to smell like rotten fruit during our lecture Monday,” Felix said annoyed before leaving.

“Yeah, will do…” Felix closed the doors to the Golden Deer house having a pretty good idea of what transpired. He briskly made his way over to the sauna to confront his dear professor. 

Byleth sat in the sauna alone in a towel with her hair tied up. She was still a little sexually frustrated after her short rendezvous with her favorite honey-toned student. She was hoping by sitting in the steam for a while would help her relax and clear her mind before she stood before her students. If only. Byleth jumped at the sound of the sauna door opening. She was surprised to see Felix wearing a towel around his lower body coming into the room. She covered her face quickly.

“Felix! What are you doing here?” Felix fixed the door shut as Byleth looked away. He wanted to make sure no one interrupted their conversation, especially not a certain green-eyed bow user. He went over to where the hot steaming rocks were and added more steam to the sauna.

“I just finished my training session and came to relax.” Felix sat down a few inches away from Byleth. He could see the sweat beading down her body. “Why are you here so late Professor?” Byleth did not know how to answer or whether she should. No, she knew she needed to answer or it would look suspicious.

“I had a very long day and I decided to relax in the sauna. Do I need any other reason to come here?” Felix rested back on his elbows to the bench that was raised above them. He looked up at the ceiling. 

“Is that why I saw you wearing Claude’s overcoat scurrying over here?” Byleth’s eyes widened. She twirled her fingers nervously. Sothis gloated.

“Hah! He’s onto you. That’s what you get for not sticking to your word. What are you going to do now?” Byleth took a deep breath before responding to Sothis.

“Oh be quiet you. There’s no way he knows.”

“Claude could have told him you know. They are both vying for your affection. He was probably cornered into spilling the tea on you two.”

“I made it clear to him that if he tells anyone else it was bad news for him. Claude is highly intelligent, he wouldn't risk it.” 

“I guess we will find out after you LIE to Felix.” Byleth shrugged off Sothis’s last comment.

“I just was so frustrated that he was trying to bribe me with fruit that I wanted to come and relax. It was hot in the classroom today so we did have our overcoats off. I must have grabbed his coat without realizing it.” Felix was still leaning back, looking at the ceiling. He sighed, which was surprising to Byleth.

“I see…” Felix tilted his head to the side to look at her. “Funny, that’s not what Claude said happened…” Byleth’s heart skipped a beat. There was no way Claude told him exactly what happened… Right? Her hesitation stirred Felix up. If they did nothing wrong she wouldn't act like this.

“And what exactly did he say happened? Because it was very clearly a lie.” Felix got up to add more steam into the room. 

“I agree, it was clearly a lie. Which is why I came to see you.” Byleth wiped the sweat covering her face with the edge of her towel. Felix walked to her. “He said that he dropped some fruit and stepped on it which is why you came to the sauna before you went to see Lady Rhea.” Byleth let out a deep sigh of relief. One that was not meant to be heard. “Did you think he said something else?”

“W-why would I think that?”

“You sound relieved at the lie he told me.” Byleth shook her head.

“It’s just so hot in here. I might have to leave a little earlier than I thought”, she said trying not to make eye contact. She was very hot and bothered and it didn't help to be sitting in front of a shirtless, sweaty Felix. She squeezed her legs together nervously. Felix was becoming annoyed.

“Professor, you don't think I’m just going to let you go do you?” Byleth still couldn’t look at him.

“What are you talking about?” Felix leaned over and lightly brushed his hand over her towel. He could feel her shaking.

“Am I scaring you?”

“N-no…”

“So why are you shaking like this? It's not cold here.” Byleth bit the inside of her cheek. 

“I see, Claude left you wanting, didn't he?” Byleth blushed, not that he could notice since the heat already made her red. But he knew that she knew she was caught. She didn't want to admit it.

“I don't know what you are talking about Felix. Claude and I did not-” Felix grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He entered the insides of her mouth, sucking all the air before pulling away. He looked into her eyes. Everything about the expression on his face demanded Byleth’s full attention. It wasn’t helping her frustration. It only intensified her desire.

“Look at me while you tell me this lie. Maybe then I will believe you.” Byleth didn't know what to say. Felix took her silence as confirmation. “You just don't get it, professor. You don't understand he’s no good for you. And you went back on your word.” Byleth remained silent, she couldn't find the words to comfort him. What could she even say to fix this? Felix continued, “So you and Claude...again…” He looked at her body drenched in sweat. He could tell that she felt guilty. “I’ll show you…” 

“S-show me? Show m-me what?” Byleth was still twisting her legs together. The heat in the sauna was making her sweat, a lot. Felix put his face closer to hers. Byleth could not contain her arousal. His body glistened in the semi-lit room. 

“I can give you what he can’t,” Felix said before kissing her deeply. It was a more aggressive kiss than the first one. Byleth could tell that he was angry. She couldn't blame him. She allowed him to take over, letting him let out his frustration. Felix bit her lip as he pulled off her towel and began to grasp her breast. Her body jumped as he flicked her taut nipple with his index finger.

“Professor, your body is so hot, it turns me on.” He began to kiss and bite softly down her neck, to her chest, down to her stomach. He didn't stop. Byleth knew where he was going.

“F-Felix. Please don’t I just got all cleaned up…” Felix looked up at her as he spread her legs open. The demanding look on his face made Byleth’s soul shake.

“I don't know what you’re talking about. It looks like you’ve made a mess down here.” Byleth jumped as Felix’s warm fingers rubbed against her clit. He showed her the sticky mess she made. “You see? He left you in this state. Don't worry. I’ll take care of you.” Felix started to lick her clit slowly, watching her face as he did. Byleth threw her head back. Every lick made her shudder with excitement. Felix held her inner thighs to make sure he had enough space to properly eat his professor out. Her sounds turned him on even more. 

“Felix...Ahhh… W-wait…” Felix ignored her soft plea. Instead, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and stuck his tongue inside. Byleth licked her lips as she arched her back. She grabbed Felix’s hair, holding him in place. Her body was tingling and acting on its own. The heat in the room only increased as Felix continued to pleasure her. He sucked on her clit before kissing it and lowering her legs. He stood up and pulled Byleth to her feet. She was just barely able to stand but he didn't have her standing for too long. He took her towel, placed it on the lower bench and bent her over. She had her knees on the towel and was bent onto the middle bench. He took off his towel, his member was pulsating, he was eager to find out what the inside of his professor felt like. 

“Professor…”

“Yes, Felix?....” She whispered through deep breaths. She shook slightly as he grabbed her hips. He loved the way her hips felt in his hands. 

“I...won't be able to control myself once I…” he cleared his throat, “I won't go easy on you. Okay?” It was quiet for a few moments. Felix saw Byleth nod her head.

“Okay…”

Claude got the classroom cleaned up and headed towards the 2nd floor to attempt to turn in the forms as he agreed too. He couldn't shake this feeling that Felix wasn’t satisfied with his answer. 

“My response was good enough right? Damn it what if it wasn't. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't have to answer him.” Claude walked into the audience chamber, where Lady Rhea spent most of her time. She was nowhere to be found. “She must have retired for the night. Teach won't be too happy if I don't turn this in.” Claude was making his way to the third floor until he heard a little commotion in the other hallway. His curiosity carried his two feet towards Seteth’s office. He peered into the room to see Manuela standing with her hands on her hips.

“Come on Seteth, have one drink with me.”

“Manuela, I’ve already told you a million times that I will not be doing that again until I know you can keep your alcohol down.”

“How will you know if you won't have another drink?” Seteth shuffled some papers on his desk.

“Oh, I’ve heard a few stories from a few knights you've been seeing lately.”

“What!? Why those little…” Manuela cleared her throat. “I promise it will be a good time. Shamir, Catherine, Captain Jeralt, Alois, and even Professor Hanneman are going. We are having a friendly faculty gathering.” Seteth folded his arms.

“I have a few more things to tend too. I need to make sure everything is in order for the Ball.”

“Great! We can all help you. Talk over the details, discuss who is going to supervise the students and we can help you make sure that everything runs smoothly.” Manuela leaned on his desk. “Can you tell such a beautiful maiden such as myself no?” Seteth pushed in his desk chair.

“Yes, I can.” Manuela stopped her foot.

“Don't be such a downer. I’m sure your sister would want you to get out more often.”

“And why would I believe that.”

“You are so overprotective. It must be suffocating.” Seteth was getting a bit riled up.

“Overprotective? Do you not remember she was just kidnapped!?”

“Oh, I remember very well. And do you think she feels any better about her big brother hovering over her every second of the day? She might be tolerant of it now. But, I can tell that she's unhappy.” Seteth’s expression softened. 

“Maybe you are right...What should I do?” Manuela clapped her hands together.

“Let’s talk about it over that drink,” she answered happily. Seteth rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but if you start getting out of hand I’m leaving immediately.”

“Of course, of course.” Claude knocked on the open door.

“Pardon my intrusion.” 

“Claude? What are you doing here so late?” Seteth asked sternly. Claude waved the folder in his hand.

“I just came to drop off these forms for Teach, for the White Heron Cup.” Manuela smiled.

“Oh, did she finally decide on who to choose for her house candidate? Let me guess, it must be you.” Claude shook his head.

“Not this time professor Manuela. I narrowly escaped that responsibility.”

“Oh, that's surprising. The last time I checked your records, you had the highest amount of charm. You must have scrounged up some little scheme to get out of that didn't you?” Claude didn't respond for one second. Just one.

“Yeah, found a way alright.” Seteth and Manuela looked at the young boy.

“You didn't drug her did you?” Manuela asked.

“What! No! I said I would never do that again.” Manuela let out a sigh.

“Well, you normally respond so quickly, when you paused we kinda figured something was up. Claude realized now. Felix knew something was up. And if there was anyone to tell him what happened, Felix knew just where to find her. He quickly gave Seteth the folder.

“This was a nice chat but I just remembered I left the candle on in my room and I really should go make sure the dorm isn't on fire.” Claude dashed out of the office. How could he have been so naive? He ran as fast as he could to the sauna.

Felix rubbed his hot, hard member against Byleth’s clit. He held her hips tight as he pushed himself into her. Byleth moaned as she felt him throbbing inside of her. Felix was on cloud nine. He was enjoying the feeling of her hot walls squeezing tight around his member. After a few seconds of bliss from actually having intercourse with Byleth, he started to thrust his pelvis back and forth as hard as he could. Byleth didn't have anything to cover her face to stifle her moans. 

“Ah! Ah! Fel-Ix! Ah! Mmmmm…” Felix reached forward to grab Byleth’s ponytail. He could feel her slipping away from him, so he slowly pulled her head closer to his face. He nibbled on her ear.

“Am I hurting you, professor?” Byleth shook her head. “So why does it feel like you are running from me? Do you hate it?” Byleth shook her head again. Felix couldn't help but let a sly smile take over his face. “Oh so do you love it?” Byleth nodded her head. Felix continued to pound against her backside. He let go of her hair and replaced his hand on her hip. “If you love it so much, don't run from it.” Moments later, Felix could feel Byleth throwing her hips back allowing him to reach deeper inside her. Her moans turned into screams.

“Felix! OOhhh!”

“Professor…you are so…hot inside…” Felix watched as her behind reverberated each time it slapped his pelvis.

“Fe-Fel...Felixxx…” Byleth slurred his name. Felix covered her mouth.

“Does it feel good?....” 

“Mmmmm…” He squeezed her behind with his other hand. As tough a fighter Byleth was, she was surprisingly soft to Felix. He slowed his thrusting down to deep and steady strokes. Byleth started to lick his fingers, making him stick his index and middle finger in her mouth for her to suck on. He could hear her breathing turn into short jagged breaths. Her screams turned into soft high pitched squeals. “Ahhh… Ughhh… Professor…” The sounds they made, the pleasure they were enjoying, Felix was new to this experience but that didn't stop him. He was feeling too good, he could feel himself approaching his peak. The way Byleth’s body trembled, he could tell she was approaching her limit as well. She rested her head on her crossed arms, her legs were shaking uncontrollably. He increased his speed again, grabbing ahold of her hips once more.

“I’ll...let you go...first Professor…” he said in between grunts. Byleth was shaking her head.

“No...no I’m not...I’m not ready yet...wait…” 

“You are ready...Plus, we shouldn't...stay in this heat much longer…” As much as he wanted to continue coursing through her, he was way too aroused and she already had a head start. His irregular thrusting motions sent pleasurable tingles through her body.

"Felix! Ahh..I'm…”

“I know...Me...too...oooh,” Felix pumped one more time before erupting into his beloved professor. Byleth came as well. Her pent up tension from not being able to get there with Claude in the small amount of time she gave him. She was exhausted. Felix was in the sky. He saw Byleth lean to her side and drop her hips on the bench.

“Professor…” He was trying to catch his breath, “Are you alright?” He looked over to see her passed out. Whether it was because of the heat or from their 'extra activities', he couldn't leave her in the sauna. He took a deep breath. He put his towel on and unlocked the door to go grab a few more towels and their clothing. After cleaning her up, he helped the sleepy professor put her clothes on and then proceeded to put his clothes on. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Felix didn't want to leave her in her day clothes but did not want to be caught undressing his professor either. He took off her shoes and pulled the cover over her before kissing her forehead. He left the room, closed the doors, and headed to his room. Right before he reached his room, he could hear angry footsteps coming straight for him. 

“Felix!” Claude called for him angrily. Felix slowly turned his head to face Claude. 

“Claude, what brings you by?”

“Don't you dare play coy with me. What did you do?”

“What are you talking about? I was just heading to bed, I’m exhausted. Can’t we continue this in the morning?” Claude pulled Felix into his room and shut the door.

“No, we will have this conversation now.” Claude knew something was...off...Felix was way too calm. “Where is the professor?”

“Oh, was she not in the sauna? Did you check her room?”

“I did. She was asleep but from what I could tell she was still in her daily clothes. That’s why I want to know what happened.”

“Well, after I talked to you I went to go ask the professor if what you said was the truth.” Felix was very nonchalant in his response, it made Claude's blood boil.

“So you were in the sauna with her!”

“Of course, she told me that she just wanted to relax. And after my training session, I wanted to relax as well. So I stayed with her,” Felix smirked, “It got really hot in there. I guess she couldn't handle the heat, it was so hot she passed out. So I carried her to her room since I couldn't just leave her in there.” Claude balled up his fist.

“It smelled like you were doing more than just relaxing in there.” Felix chuckled before shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, you can ask her yourself tomorrow, we both came out feeling very relaxed,” Felix said as he started to leave. “If you’re done with the questions, I’m leaving.” Claude didn't know what to say. Felix was so calm you couldn't tell that anything happened for sure, but on the same note it was way too calm and Claude knew it. He wouldn't be able to get any answers out of Felix so he let him leave. It was the same way he responded when Felix approached him. He did a much better job and it made Claude sick. Felix made it into his room and laid in his bed. He began to stare at the ceiling as he recalled his late-night, hot sauna session with Byleth. The feeling of being inside her, the sounds and faces she made, the way her body reacted to him, how she tasted. He enjoyed himself way more than he had anticipated. And now that he's had a taste, he wanted more.


End file.
